


No Thoughts. Just Eyes.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiFrodo feels sad. Sam to the rescue!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	No Thoughts. Just Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else! I dont want any money for this. Not one cent. Although I have made up my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R Tolkien's Middle Earth.  
> Story Notes: Frodo and Sam. *sigh* Is there any better, or more perfect pairing like these two. I Just felt like making up a slash story one night, about the two hobbits I love to write about - Frodo and Sam!

'Samwise Gamgee, you stop that! You stop that right now! It won't be any good for your mind, thinking like that! Get him out of your head and stop those thoughts! You are wrong to think those thoughts! Think about the job at hand...'

That's what was going on in Sam's head, that afternoon in the Bag End garden. It was sprin. A lovely time for the garden and a season that always kept Sam busy. He should've been working as hard as he could to get his chores done. But no. About every ten minutes Sam would stop work completely and peer inside Bag End. For some unusual reason, he was wishing that Frodo would come outside, so Sam could see him. But Frodo had his own work to do, or so Sam thought.

* * *

"The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone. And I must follow if I can. Pursuing it with eager feet. Until it joins some larger way. Where many paths and errends meet. And weither then? I cannot say." Frodo sang Biblo's song softly to himself, while silent tears ran down his cheeks. He missed Bilbo terribly. He couldn't concentrate on his elvish at all. It just wasn't the same without Bilbo being with him.

"So many words." he said out loud, as he looked out the window, to the garden. He needed someone. Someone who could just hold him and cuddle him like a hobbit lad. "I wish...Sam..." he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Sam had heard Frodo singing softly, from inside Bag End. Somehow he had this feeling that Frodo felt unhappy. After all, even Sam had noticed that when Bilbo left, it had had a big effect on Frodo. Sam couldn't stop himself. Frodo needed help. He just knew it. He stopped his work and ran to the door of Bag End. He knocked gently.

Frodo answered, with slightly noticeable tear stained face. He smiled weakly at Sam, as he saw a concerned look that he knew all too well. "Hullo Sam. Is something wrong?"  
"No, not wrong exactly, if you follow me. Just thought I'd-" and his mind went blank. Just like that. Then, quickly enough, he thought of why he'd really come for. "I'd um...check up on you. See if you've got everything you need." Sam faced the ground, as he shuffled his feet in the dirt beneath him nervously. Frodo laughed slightly. "Yes Sam, I'm fine."

Sam looked up again to find that Frodo didn't seem to notice his nervousness. "So...so you're alright then? No trouble?" he asked face full of serious concern. Frodo couldn't lie straight faced to Sam's worried look. He gave in. His smile faded from his face. "Well.... no." he paused. "Come indoors Sam." he added as he stepped aside to let Sam in. Sam walked into Bag End.

"So, what's really the matter with you, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam. He made ready Frodo's favorite chair first of course, then Sam seated himself. Frodo sighed depressingly, as he looked at the floor. "Sam I..." his mouth wouldn't say the words he wanted it to say. All that came out was air.  
Sam moved his chair closer, in front of Frodo and stared at the hobbit that was before him.

Head down, Frodo could feel Sam's eyes glaring at him, filled with anger. Suddenly he felt a hand touch him. ~ Is that..? ~ he thought to himself. Frodo looked up now, expecting to see an angry pair of eyes staring at him. But it was not so. Infact, it was the complete opposite. Sam's eyes were filled with care and compassion and kindness and... and... He looked into them even more deeply. And Love.

~ Love? Does he love... me? ~ Frodo thought to himself, as he felt himself blush bright red. If only Frodo had known that Sam was thinking the same thing, as he stared into Frodos blue eyes. ~ Could it be? Could he feel the same way? ~ Thats what Sam was thinking at that moment. So, there they were, staring deeply into eachothers eyes, only a short distance apart. Then, Frodo unintentioninally put both his hands on the other hobbits .

It only drew them even closer together, as Sam let his hand run down the side of Frodos face. That too, was not intended, but they both enjoyed it all the same. Then, still locked in eachothers gaze, Sam moved in and kissed Frodos soft lips. It was mind blowing and overwhelming, but fantasically wonderful in its own right. Somehow, their eyes had closed by themselves. Both of them opened their eyes.

But they were soon closed again, as Frodo eagarly came back for more. They began pashing, as the two hobbits explored eachother. It was as if a new world had been opened to them. Well, it was new for the both of them, but then again hobbits learn quickly. Chairs fell to the floor, as the hobbis did too. Feelings were released and much love making was shared, as day faded into night and night into day.

* * *

Frodo awoke to the clattering of pots and pans and Sam singing in the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he got out of bed and dressed. Sam would be waiting now, with breakfast ready for him. He walked toward the kitchen, not waiting a presious minute to see his love again. His love. Frodo liked the sound of that. Yes, now they were lovers.

Suddenly Frodo struck a strange thought. Or were they? Maybe they weren't because they hadn't said the magic words to eachother. What if what he and Sam did last night was just a one time thing? What if... bad thoughts surface in Frodos mind and he began rethinking everything he'd done. He finally entered the kitchen, to find just what he's expected. Sam was waiting.

"Good mornin, my love." Sam looked Frodo up and down before he spoke again. "Did you sleep alright?" he asked, concern begining to show on his face. Frodo just sat down silently, deep in thought. "You alright Mr. Frodo?" Sam called. "Hm?" he mused. Suddenly, Frodo looked into Sam's eyes and spoke.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly. "Please tell me the truth..." Tears welled up in his eyes. Sam raised his eye brows in a surprised expression. Suddenly, Sam realised he'd never said it. "I do love you Frodo. With all my heart." said Sam, forgettin the formality. He smiled. Frodo sighed with relief. He was glad that Sam had finally told him. "I love you too Sam. More then any lass in the Shire could." Frodo replied, emotionally.

At that Samwise laughed. "Nor would I take any lass Mr. Frodo. I want naught, but you." Sam grinned, a little bit embarassed. Frodo laughed. After sharing a deep kissing session in the kitchen, both the Hobbits sat down to a tasty, but cold breakfast.  
During the day, Sam went on being busy with his usual chores. Sometimes


End file.
